Saturday Morning Pancakes
by Magicalfoxes
Summary: (Oneshot) Daddy/Daughter bonding gets a little messy...


**Just something short and cute I had sitting around collecting dust. Thought I'd post it!**

* * *

><p>There is never a more perfect day to sleep in and be completely lazy than a rainy Saturday. The cold wind could be heard howling outside, causing a tree branch to knock occasionally against the window of the master bedroom. It was truly the best day to do absolutely nothing at all, and that was exactly what Ji-Hoo had intended, until -<p>

_Poke…poke…poke_

"Appa?"

Mentally groaning, Ji-Hoo slowly opened one eye. A pair of round, doe-like eyes watched him expectantly, merely inches from his own. Soo-Yeon, did you need something?"

The five-year-old nodded, "I'm hungry."

_Of course…_ "Have the chef make-,"

"But he isn't here today."

_Right, Saturday…_

Ji-Hoo sighed but, nonetheless, slowly made his way into a sitting position. He ran his hands down his face in hopes of waking himself up somewhat.

"Appa, your phone."

Blinking, Ji-Hoo found the ringing devices suddenly being waved in his face. He looked at the caller ID before pressing the mute button - if anyone needed to get a hold of him they would just have to wait until he was more awake.

Once he had gained enough energy, Ji-Hoo got up and made his way to the kitchen. Soo-Yeon trailed silently behind her father, small fingers playing with the hem of her nightshirt. The two eventually reached their destination and Soo-Yeon climbed up onto one of the stools around the island, watching intensely as the necessary ingredients were gathered to make pancakes and organized neatly on the table.

Ji-Hoo began to carefully measure out each ingredient, only to be stopped by his daughter's small yet confident voice.

"I wanna try, Appa."

"To make pancakes?"

Soo-Yeon nodded and smiled. "If Appa can do it, I wanna learn how!"

Unable to stop himself from returning the smile, Ji-Hoo pulled the little girl's stool a bit closer to him and helped her stand on the seat. Handing her each ingredient he let her dump them into the bowl and then gently guided her hand as she mixed the batter.

"Now we've got to make sure the pan is hot."

Ji-Hoo turned to the stove, one hand remaining on his daughter's back to keep her from falling. As he was turning back, he was met by an unexpected glob of batter.

Soo-Yeon clamped her small hand over her mouth in an attempt to smother her giggles.

Blinking slowly, Ji-Hoo reached up to wipe the goo from his cheek. He heaved a heavy sighed and as soon as the girl ducked her head in shame, he spread the batter over both of his palms and grabbed her face.

Soo-Yeon shrieked, quickly yanking away.

"Now we're even," Ji-Hoo informed her with a small smile.

But the child was having none of it. Before her father could react she grabbed hold of the bowl, took a fistful of batter and flung it.

Ji-Hoo quickly proceeded to throw a cup of flower.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the door opened and the woman of the house walked inside followed closely by her driver - both carrying multiple shopping bags. She was about to call out to her husband and daughter, when a trail of white powder on the usually pristine hardwood floors caught her attention. Curiously, the woman set down her bags and quietly followed the trail down the corridor, through the sitting room, into the dining room, into the kitchen - which was covered, floor to ceiling, in what looked to be pancake batter - and all the way through the house to Soo-Yeon's playroom.<p>

Stopping abruptly in the doorway, she took in the scene before her.

Ji-Hoo and Soo-Yeon were both on their stomachs on the floor playing some sort of board game, and were covered from head-to-toe in batter and flour.

"Ya! What in the world is going on?!"

Father and daughter looked up, both holding an identical deer-in-headlights expression.

"Jae-Kyung," Ji-Hoo started, but the woman held up her hand.

"I'm going to call the housekeepers to inform them not only that we need them to come in on their day off, but that they will be receiving a very large bonus in their pay checks. You two" she shook her head, heaving a heavy sigh, "go get cleaned up…"

Standing, Ji-Hoo scooped his daughter into his arms and headed for the bathroom, being sure to give his wife a quick apology peck on the cheek on the way past.

Jae-Kyung sighed once again. "I thought I married the mature one…"

* * *

><p><strong>So I've had this sitting in my documents for like...ever. I had to post it...it was begging me to release it.<strong>

**REVIEW NICELY OR JUST KEEP YOUR OPINION TO YOURSELF. FLAMES WILL BURN UP MY COMPUTER AND I'M TOO POOR TO BUY ANOTHER ONE**

**Thanks for reading, Darlings!**


End file.
